lxg_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Peace
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Peace: Part One ''is the first part of the final chapter of the official 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' ''series. After discovering the statue's whereabouts on Mars, Randall Flagg leads his army to acquire the statue and to bring about the end of humanity itself by unleashing the dark secrets behind the statue. Plot After acquiring the statue, Randall Flagg uses a transporter to leave Mars and arrive on Terra and visits Mina Harker and Henry Foster. He admits that he is a fan of her work over the centuries and confesses his intensions with the statue. Flagg pleads with Mina to tell the League of his actions, demanding a 'reunion.' Flagg then casts a spell on Henry and leaves, resulting in his death. Tars and Equality continue to track Flagg's location, while Mandella and Edith recruit troops from the Integral on a mission to earth. The Cosmic Controllers are hesitant to send troops, due to skepticism of the existence of an 'ancient entity,' and the idea of cooperating with the Foundation, believing that they are looking to conquer what's left of earth. Mina notifies the League of Henry's death, and hold a funeral. Mina notices Prospero present, but says nothing. Louis Wu tracks down Flagg's signal. John Carter learns of Henry's death, and visits Mina, confessing he had to give Flagg her location to save Mars, and Flagg has the statue. Carter pleads to Mina for helping her kill Flagg, but Mina denies. Knowing of Flagg's location, Rick Deckard leaves Integral to earth to confront him, unknowing to the other members. Mina is visited by Prospero, who tells her that this journey will be too much for her, and she must find Orlando, which she disagrees. Equality arrives and Mina admits to him that she's trying to die honorably to stop her ceaseless cycle and hoped Flagg would have killed her instead of Henry. Equality tells her about how he wished he could have died instead of his former best friend, International, and tells her that if Henry and International were both alive, they would have wanted themselves to die instead of himself and Mina. Ready to let go of her past, Mina gives Equality the key to the Blazing World, and leaves. Rick finds Flagg's campsite and openly calls Flagg out, which results in Rick killing several of his men. Flagg and Rick fight, which leaves Flagg vulnerable, and stops the fight. He tells Rick to meet him 'in his office.' Mandella and Edith, not able to persuade the Cosmic Controllers, pursue John Carter to lend Martian assistance, but are attacked by Martians believing they are siding with Flagg. Carter tells them that he had to give Flagg the statue to save his wife, whom he killed anyways. He apologized for Mina, and denies to help, much to the Martian's anger. They are then notified by the Foundation of Rick's imprisonment and leave, giving John a tracker in case he changes his mind. Back on earth, Flagg is openly surprised to find Rick and is overjoyed at the fact and fighting him. Rick informs him he didn't come to fight Flagg, but to kill him and to end this. He suggests a fight to the death, preying on Flagg's intensions, and stalls Flagg. Flagg agrees. Not having enough men, Mina and the League teleport to earth to save Rick and stop Flagg. In a last minute attempt, Equality uses the key to enter the Blazing World to find Orlando. After nearly being killed by Orlando, who is now a man, Equality admits that Mina, and the world, need his help, but Orlando denies and leaves. Orlando, who lives with Caliban in the ruins of the Blazing World, reflects on Mina and his past. Caliban reminds Orlando that Mina's days could be numbered, and the chance to seek forgiveness will be gone. Orlando sits by a nearby lake, and later digs up a sword, but decides against taking it. The League, now with the Foundation and the Vril device and the Sphere, track down Flagg who is fighting with Rick. Rick is resuced but Flagg escapes, now nearing Rl'yeh. The League pursue after Flagg, as they begin to enter the outskirts of Rl'yeh, and what's left of the Pacific Ocean. Flagg loses the League. Mandella suggests that there's too many of Flagg's army, and the Integral may have to use force. Orlando arrives, shocking Mina, and says while he has strength in numbers, so do they. Tars confirms that Flagg is nearing Rl'yeh. Arriving on Rl'yeh, Flagg takes the statue inside an ancient temple, while Cormac looks on. Realizing it may be too late, the League devise a plan to get civilians and soldiers off earth and on Integral. They contact Louis Wu and Ka'lath who arrives to provide aerial support if needed. As the League nears closer, the overwhelming numbers are too much their army fight Flagg's army, Flagg places the state in the shrine. John Carter and a Martian aerial fleet arrive to fight off Flagg's men, and the League and the Foundation advance towards Rl'yeh. Cthulhu rises from the waters and begins destroying Rl'yeh, crushing Olivaw in the process. Realizing it's too late, the League contact Tars who begins teleporting soldiers from both sides to the Integral. Equality, Edith, Rick, and Trevize advance to the entrance of the temple and enter. Orlando, Mina, and John protect the entrance while the Martians and Mandella attempt to stop Cthulhu. Realizing Olivaw is dead, Trevize blames Equality for the plan and attacks him, along with Mandella, and Ka'lath. Flagg captures the three men inside the Vril device, seemingly killing Mandella and Ka'lath. Realizing that John is dying from a infected bullet wound, Orlando and Mina make amends and Mina forgives him, and Orlando enters the temple to defeat Flagg. Orlando saves Equality, but is nearly killed by Flagg is briefly distracted by Cormac, whom he kills. Equality uses the Vril Staff intertwined with the Sphere to weaken Flagg, while Edith beats and nearly kills Flagg, but Cthulhu begins destroying Rl'yeh which allows Flagg to escape using the Vril generator Equality, Edith, and Rick are able to teleport to Tarkas and are joined with Alias. They attempt to save more people from Cthulhu, but it would cause the destruction of the shuttle, so they are forced to leave earth, while Orlando fails to kill Flagg and the ladder leaves, now having the Vril device. Kassad leaves the Integral to visit Gaia, mourning the loss of Olivaw and Ka'lath. Gaia tells Kassad it has found Flagg, and they will need Rhan-Tegoth's psychic abilities to defeat Flagg and stop Azathoth from awakening. Edith Mina mourns Mandella. Trevize blames himself for his failed plan, but Orlando reassures him that there was no plan that would have stopped what happened. Mina takes Equality and Edith to Orlando, realizing they are no longer fit to wield the weapon, leaves Excalibur to both Edith and Equality, turning Excalibur green. Kassad and Trevize approaches Tegoth, and releases him. Tarkas becomes the new ruler of Mars, and assists Mina in helping track Flagg. Shortly after, LINK detects an entity approaching the Integral through space, and realizes it's a fleet of unspecified ships. Characters * Equality 7-2521 * Mina Harker * Edith * William Mandella * Colonel Kassad * Trevize * Rick Deckard * Alias Atreides * John Carter * Tars Tarkas * LINK * Daneel Olivaw * Ka'lath * Orlando * Prospero * Caliban * Randall Flagg * Cthulhu * Cthulhu followers * Rhan-Tegoth * Roland Deschain Deaths * John Carter * Ka'lath * Daneel Olivaw * Cormac * Cthulhu followers